Bakura Tells Marik a Bed Time Story
by KatalinLame
Summary: It is exactly what the title is. Marik cant sleep and wants Bakura to help him sleep. nothing bad, maybe some cussing. but that's all. Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeeeeyyyyyyy. So I'm stuck as hell on my main story My Best Enemy. And Camille is obviously irritated. But well I need a break to think about what can happen in that one. And I had been pulling ranom stuff out of my ass with another story I was telling directly to her and I thought Hummmm this could be a finny thief shipping story. so I made a few little changes and came up with this. Its going to be REALLY short. Probably just 5 chapters. This story is exactly what the title is. I hope you guys like it. Here it goes. KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

**-Kat**

"Fluuuufffffy! Can you tell me a bed time story? I can't sleep!" Marik whined at his white haired boyfriend. Bakura groaned as he walked into their bed room. He flopped on their bed face down. Not really wanting to talk at the moment. There was much better things he could be doing with his mouth.

"Can't you just tell yourself one?" he asked, voice muffled by the pillow in his face.

"No I can't. I need to not know what's coming. Please? I'll owe you one!" Marik pleaded giving a puppy face that could rival Ryou's. Bakura groaned, knowing that he couldn't get out of this.

"Fine but there are much more enjoyable things that could get you to fall asleep." Bakura said giving one last effort to get out of this. Marik pushed him away and pulled the covers up to his chin. "Fine! Let me see where to start. _There once was a boy named Marik. he was roaming the city he lived in, looking for evil to do_. " Bakura started.

"Don't forget to mention how gorgeous I am. " Bakura rolled his eyes but went along with his lovers interjection.

"_People's heads turned since the gorgeousness practically emanated off of him. Suddenly he found himself falling down a hole, you see he wasn't that bright. OW!" Bakura rubbed his shoulder where Marik's fist had landed. "Marik yelled as he fell not knowing whether he would live or not. He landed hard on his ass in a strange world he hadn't seen before." _

"My tush! Marik said, almost sounding worried.

"Marik are you going to let me tell the story or are you going to interrupt me every chance you get?" Bakura asked getting slightly irritated. Marik shook his head and hid under the covers a little more admitting defeat. "Thank you. Now where was I? Oh! Right. _Marik saw a figure approaching. He thought to run away but as the figure got closer he noticed that the boy approaching him looked harmless. The boy had long white hair that was neatly combed and his eyes were soft and innocent. Marik stood up and brushed the dirt off his pants. 'Hi there would you be able to tell me where I am?' Marik asked the boy in front of him. he gave him a warm smile. 'just fallow me. I'll take you somewhere safe.' And like an idiot Marik fallowed the person he just meet to a small town. 'I'm Ryou by the way' the white haired boy said. "_

"Really? I didn't figure that out on my own" Marik said sarcastically. Bakura gave him a death glare that stopped him from talking again.

"_Ryou extended a hand and Marik shook it introducing himself. 'Well Marik welcome to this little town. I hope yu-' Ryou was interrupted by a commotion coming from the middle of town. They ran towards it and found two people fighting. One tall handsome with flowing white hair that stuck out whichever way it wanted, Marik stood awe struck at the sight of him. "_

"Sounds like an ass." Marik said. Bakura lightly punched his arm but continued of any way.

"_He was fighting with a tall tan man with sandy blond hair that stuck up like a balm tree, some say a starfish. They were screaming profanities and curses at each other. The argument seemed to be about a game. 'Melvin you better bloody give me my money back. You bloody cheated! Give me my money. ' the White haired man said pinning the other to ground and reaching for his neck. 'You have no proof Bakura!-"_

"This isn't believable Bakura!" Marik yelled. Bakura groaned and sat back in the bed letting his head hit the head board

"Why the bloody hell not?"

"We for one, Melvin would not call you Bakura. It would be fluffy or kitty. You know that. Also its always you who cheats at cards. And Melvin you be kicking you ass! He's like a foot taller than you. With a lot more muscle. At least try and make this more realistic."

"Fine, if it will get you to go to sleep. Um let's see how can I fix this. _The tan man was grabbing at the shorted pale one who was dodging easily. 'Stand still Fluffy. And give my money. I saw the ace up you sleeve!' The man said charging that the man. The pale one side stepped him and he charged straight into Marik. 'What the frig! Get off me!' Marik yelled and he and Melvin were lying on the ground. Suddenly a shadow towered over them. They looked up to see a tall tan man who showed much to much of his chest for no reason. 'Akefia? ' Melvin said looking up at him. he glared down at them. 'Get up. We have a problem. Everyone to the inn now. The man turned and walked away leaving the four to follow._ Now Marik go to bed." Bakura said ending the story there and turning out the light.

"WHAT? You can't end it there! What is the problem! You have to tell me!" Marik said sitting up an pushing on Bakura's shoulder, keeping him from sleeping.

"It's called a cliff hanger Marik. I figured you would ask for another story tomorrow so I'm going to break this one into chapters. You can hear the next part tomorrow night now go to bed." Bakura said enjoying the way Marik was wanting to hear more. He heard the boy groan and lay down next to him. Bakura turned over and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close. I could tell you more if I can cash in that I.O.U. from earlier." Bakura said kissing Marik's ear. Marik laughed.

"Is that all you think about?"

"Yes" Marik laughed again but turned around kissing his boyfriend.

"You had better tell me more after." Marik said into the kiss.

"I make no promises" Bakura said grinning. Knowing that Marik was already in this and he would get his way.

**Hey guys I hope you liked this attempt of un blocking my mind. This whole story is finished I just need to put in into chapter and change a few things from the original. Which was Camille making me tell her a story while she was working. Its probably going to be really weird and not make much sense but I'm going to put it up none the less. I hope you guys have a nice day and lives! **

**-Kat**


	2. FLUFFINESS

**Well im out of my rutt. Concidering I was able to write three chapters for My Best Enemy and then put up a whole nother story to start doing. Wow I've got 3 going. This is going to get difficult. Well I wont stall any more. Here is the nect chapter. I hope Y'all like it! KBYE**

**-Kat**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH *tear***

Marik fell asleep right after they finished so whether or not Bakura wanted to he could not continue. They work up the next morning and went on with their usual day. By the end of that day Marik was begging for Bakura to continue.

"Bakura get your fluffy ass in here and continue." Marik shouted from his seat in their bed at the brit brushing his teeth in the bathroom. He smirked and spit into the sink, wiped his mouth, and walked into their bedroom.

"Alright Marik, calm own. Where was I?" Bakura said climbing into bed next to Marik.

"Akefia told us to follow him into an inn." Marik said, snuggling in under the covers more.

"Oh right lets see. _Akefia led the four of them to a small inn in the little town and let them inside. 'everyone sit down. We have business to discuss.' The four followed his orders sitting down at the bar while he stood behind."_

_ "_Is he a bar tender or something? Why is he behind the bar?" Marik interrupted.

"Because he wants to be behind the bar Marik. its my story not shut your bloody mouth" Bakura yelled causing the blond to pull the covers up to his chin. Bakura sighed and pulled the Egyptian into his lap and wrapped his hands around his waist. "_I've just received word that there is a caravan heading our way. We don't know what is in it but we cant allow the knowledge of this town to get out there. We are going to have to take this out and deal with its passengers. They will be here this time tomorrow.' Akefia informed the group. Everyone nodded in agreement. 'Now, would someone explain who this is?' Aekfia said looking at Marik was an unreadable expression. 'I found him in the middle of the desert earlier today. He didn't know where we was and he seemed out of place. I brought him here." 'you don't even know who this guys is! You brought him to the center of our strong hold. he could be a spy for all we know!' Aefkia yelled at Ryou, who shrunk back. Melvin beside him wrapped a hand around his waist. 'I, Marik Sebastian Ishtar am no spy' Marik interjected. Aekfia narrowed his eyes. 'Fine then prove i. Bakura go set up the initiation warehouse. We will meet out there in 10 minutes.'_

"What the hell is this initiation? What is going to happen? Why do I need to be initiated? Explain!" Marik yelled sitting up. Bakura groaned puling him back into his lap.

"Marik are you going to let me continue of just question what is going to happen next?" Bakura asked Marik who leaned into Bakura embrace.

"I'll be quiet. Now keep going" Marik said. Bakura laughed lightly, like he could stay quiet.

"_ten minutes later Marik found himself standing in a darkened warehouse not able to see. He walked around trying to find anything to get his whereabouts. Suddenly the lights were on and Marik had to shield his eyes from the unexpected brightness. Once his eyes adjusted he saw before him Three people bound with bags over their heads and hands bound. _

"You just stole that form a video game!" Marik exclaimed. Bakura laughed.

"Just let me continue Marik."

"Fine but now its not as original" Bakura rolled his eyes but continued on an way.

'_You must choose from these three who had been leaking information from this village to our enemies. ' was the only command Marik received. Marik went string to work and went to the one all the way on his right. The was a woman kneeling on the ground. Mairk squatted down so he was head was level with hers. 'Who are you?' he asked and to woman immediately started yelling. 'Let me go you sons of bitches. I gave things I need to do today. I don't have time for this shit. ' he woman spat. 'just answer the question.' Marik said. 'Got to hell' the woman said. Marik stood up, muttering 'Friggin bitch' under his breath on the way up. He went to the second figure. This one was much smaller. A child Marik guessed. Marik squatted again and asked the same question. 'I'm just a little girl. Daughter of a merchant. I just want to go home. Please let me go home.' The child cried. Marik rolled his yes at he child's patheticness but moved on. Hew reached the last figure who was sitting cross legged on the floor. Marik squatted for the third time and once again asked, 'who are you' however he did not receive a response this time._

_ "_Bakura I swear to Ra" Marik started but Bakura continued any way ignoring his interjection.

_"What? Are you stupid or something? Answer the question.' Marik yelled but was just rewarded with a laugh. Marik straightened up groaning. 'who can I get you to talk?' Marik asked no one in particular. He looked to his right and found a table of various torture instruments but he shook his head. He had a better idea. Marik quickly reached down and pulled the back from the mans head and, without looking, pressed his lips to the mans and closing his eyes. _

"Damnit Bakura." Marik cursed at his story teller. Bakura laughed but continued on.

_"Marik felt the man tense up at his boldness but melt into the kiss giving it his all. Sonly Marik pulled away to meet dark reddish brown eyes that held him with a cool gaze. One that he had seen before. 'Well that us unexpected.' The man said smirking. Marik groaned and pushed the man away. 'aw why did you have to end it? I was having fun' the man said laughing but Marik smirked. "well at least I got you to talk.' Marik said taking a step back from the three people. 'who could it be. My options are bitchy house wife, crying little girl, and ass whole I already know is in the organization.' Marik thought out loud. "I'm going to go on a hunch and say it's the little girl' Marik said pointing and the crying figure, who suddenly stopped crying. 'How did you know? Who sees a little girl and things that she's a spy? You ruined me you son of a bitch!' the little girl screamed through the bag on her head. The sound of fingers snapping was heard and guards came in a carried out the little girl and released the other two. 'Well don't Marik, id say you successfully earned a place in our business. Welcome aboard.' Marik heard from somewhere in the darkness of the ceiling. 'Welcome aboard indeed.' the white haired man said slapping Marik's ass as he left the warehouse.' _There will that hold you till tomorrow?" Bakura asked marik.

"yes that will do. But if ou steal form another video game tomorrow wi wil hold off sex for a week!" Marik threatened half heartedly. He yawned feeling tired. "God night Kura." Marik said curling into Bakura side. Bakura kissed his fore head and closed his eyes as well.

**YAY FOR FLUFFIE NESS! So here you go guys! Do you like it? you want to review! i know you do :):):) KBYE!**

**-Kat**


	3. ITS MOSTLY FILLER! SORRY!

**HIIIII! So this is a little late. Not as bad as I could be but still late. A review reminded me that I needed to start posting stuff again and I was like SHIT! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE WRITING. So here's the next chunk. There will probably only be two more chapters. I'm not planning to make it extra long like MBE. So I shall leave you with this basically filler chapter. HAVE FUN! KBYE**

**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH! *CRIES***

**-Kat**

Bakura walked into his home and was tackled right away. "Fluffy! You're home!" Marik yelled as they fell to the ground. Bakura's arms wrapped around Marik's waist out of habit as he laughed up at the Egyptian straddling him. "I command you to continue!" he yelled eagerly.

"Now why would I do that?" Bakura asked smirking at him. "maybe if I could get something in return" Marik glared down at him.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you get away with that again. Just continue and maybe I'll think about it." Marik commanded getting up off of him and extending a hand to help Bakura up. He groaned but accepted his lovers hand, standing up and brushing the dust off of his pants.

"Fine but I'm making a cup of tea." Bakura said walking into the kitchen, Marik in tow.

"Start while you're making it." Marik commanded once again, which earned him a groan. Bakura continued any way, humoring his spastic boyfriend.

"I want you to promise you won't interrupt me this time. If you I will stop where I was and not continue. " Bakura threatened. Marik nodded and 'zipped his lips' with his fingers. "Ok here we go. _After Marik finished in the warehouse he walked back to the inn, lead by Bakura. Who on the way there wouldn't let it go _**(LET IT GO! CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE)**_ that he kissed him. Its not like he was complaining. It was a good kiss that left him wanting more. "I like your interrogation techniques. If you ever want to practice you can find me in room 9" Bakura said winking at him as then entered the inn. He left Marik in the bar room where Melvin was seated in the corner. Marik was about to go after him until he heard Melvin call him over form the corner. "Hey, new guy, come here." he said waving Marik over. He complied standing in front of the palm tree haired man sitting in the only comfortable looking chair in the whole place. "What?" Marik asked crossing his arms. I heard you got in. I just wanted to say welcome to hell." Melvin said laughing. Marik rolled his eyes at him but stayed silent. "Oh you're one of those kinda guys. You'll fit right in here." Marik opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted but a soft voice behind them. "_

"ITS RYOU!" Marik shouted loudly making Bakura jump from where he was tending to the boiling water. He turned around and found Marik's hand clamped over his mouth.

"Marik what did I say?" Bakura said glaring that the man sitting at the table in front of him.

"I didn't mean to! Please continue! Please? I'll do anything." Marik said standing front the table and grabbing Bakura's hands. He looked up at his with puppy eyes. But Bakura just smirked at him. His mind was racing thinking of all the things he could get out of this. Bakura sighed.

"You own me big time. but I'll tell you when I will cash this in." Marik grinned and sat back down not hearing the hint in Bakura's voice. "_Marik turned around to see a small woman standing there with long blond hair and green eyes. She looked at him confused. "Who is this?" she asked warily, one hand behind her back as if reaching for something. "I am Marik." he said introducing himself. She still looked concerned. "He is the new guy. Aekfia added him today. He'll be with us for a while." Melvin explained. She opened he mouth to say something but was interrupted by Aekfia walking into the room. "Layla! I thought I told you to stay in our room." He said walking up to her. "Like I was going to listen to that." She responded laughing at him. Aekfia smiled at her laughing as well. "Come, there some things I want to talk to you about." He said pulling her form the room. She threw a small wave back at the two as she was pulled from the room. Before Marik could comment another person entered the room. Marik recognized this one as that man who led him here. Not the white haired man of his dreams." _Bakura said smirking at the Egyptian at the table. Marik glared at him looking like he wanted to say something. Bakura took a sip of his tea and continued, happy that he had this hold over his lover. _"Hey creampuff. Melvin said. Ryou light up at his words and joined them, sitting on Melvin's lap. The conversation didn't last long after that since it was obvious that Ryou and Melvin weren't interested in talking at the moment. Marik let the two of them and headed up to find Bakura. He made his way to room 9 and found the man laying on the bed seeming to be sleeping. _

"Bakura if this turns into a porno I will be highly pissed off." Marik said glare intensifying . Bakura smirked, knowing that he could get Marik to break his rule again.

"Well you'll never know now will you?" Bakura said finishing off the rest of his tea and setting the empty cup in the sink. He went to walk out of the kitchen but he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"No! Please I'm sorry. Will you continue?" Bakura turned around and gave him a devilish smirk.

"I may, if I cash in that 'I'll do anything' you said earlier." Marik face went to a scowl but his eyes started to show a growing lust that only Bakura could create. He met Bakura's lips determined to get this over with so he could find out what would happen next. Bakura wrapped his arms around his waist and the fell to the kitchen floor.

I DON'T FEEL LIKE WRITING SMUTT SO I SHALL LEAEV THIS TO YOUR IMIGNATION  
:D

Bakura lay panting next to his tan lover, using a forgotten shirt as a pillow. He wrapped an arm around Marik waist as he re positions his head to lie on a pale chest. "Alright," Marik said panting as well. "Go on." He said, vibrations of his voice traveling though Bakura's chest. Bakura laughed.

"That happened." He said laughing still. Marik pushed him self up to glared down at Bakura.

"You're kidding me"

"Nope"

**YAY FOR FILLER! WEEEEEWWWW so there will be actual story in the next chapter. I promise. Review! Tell me how you guys are liking this story! feedback is always nice. **

**OH! you guys are probably like who the fuck is Layla? well i was trying to find someone to pair Aefkia up with. i looked for some shippings but i couldn't find one i really liked that wasn't one of the others already paired up in the story. so this is the person i paired him up with is the original story I was telling to Camille. i hope you guys liked it!**

**KBYE**

**-Kat**


End file.
